shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sasha Blouse/Miscelánea
Listado de nombres por traducciones Manga * Kodansha USA = Sasha Blouse * Norma Editorial = Sasha Braus *'Panini Manga' = Sasha Blouse Anime * Funimation = Sasha Braus * Doblaje español = Sasha Braus Galerías Manga Sasha Blouse 854 (Manga).png|Aspecto actual de Sasha. Sasha Blouse (Manga).png|Sasha en el año 850. Sasha and her father.png|Sasha junto a su padre. Keith shouts at Sasha.jpg|Shadis gritandole a Sasha. Sasha with meat.jpg|Sasha con un trozo de carne robado. Sasha saves Samuel from falling.png|Sasha salva a Samuel. Sasha observa una pila de cadaveres.png|Sasha observa una pila de cadaveres. Joining the Scouting Legion.png|Uniendose a la Legion de Reconocimiento. A Titan spots and chases Sasha.png|Sasha esquva a un titán excentrico. Sasha tries to kill the Titan.jpg|Sasha intentando matar a un titán. Sasha stabs the Titan.jpg|Sasha apuñalando el ojo del titán. Mr. Blouse sees Sasha.png|Sasha se reencuentra con su padre. Reborn Levi Squad.png|En el nuevo escuadrón de Levi. Sasha saves Mikasa from Dimo Reeves.png|Sasha salva a Mikasa de los hombres de Dimo Reeves. Sasha hila las heridas de Levi.png|Sasha atendiendo las heridas de Levi. Sasha es atendida por Connie.png|Sasha es atendida por Connie. Sasha dispara flechas en llamas a barriles con gas.png|Sasha dispara flechas en llamas a barriles con gas. Sasha saves Connie.png|Sasha salva a Connie. Connie finds an exit out of the cavern.jpg|Sasha ve la salida de la caverna. Sasha y Armin disparan los barriles con arpones a Rod.png|Sasha y Armin disparan los barriles con arpones a Rod. Marlo is excited to have joined the Survey Corps.png|Sasha escuchando a Marlowe. Connie struggles with a mindless Sasha.png|Sasha pierde la cordura al ver tanta carne. Sasha y Conny lloran por Reiner.png|Sasha y Connie lloran por Reiner. Sasha, Jean, Conny y Eren ven como el titán colosal comienza a levantarse.PNG|Sahsa observa al Titán Colosal. Connie panics.jpg|Sasha golpea a Connie. Mikasa, Sasha, Jean y Conny atacan al titán con las lanzas relámpagos.png|Mikasa, Sasha, Jean y Connie atacan al titán con las lanzas relámpagos. Sasha is hit by debris.jpg|Sasha es herida por el Titán Acorazado. Connie attends Sasha.jpg|Connie atendiendo a Sasha. Sasha and Gabi meet each other.png|Sasha observa a Gabi. Connie and Sasha in Liberio.png|Sasha y Connie en Liberio. Sasha aims at Carlo.png|Sasha le apunta a Carlo. Carlo's death.png|Sasha mata a Carlo. Anime Sasha Blouse (anime).png|Aspecto actual de Sasha. El Sr Blouse discutiendo con Sasha sobre el futuro de Dauper.PNG|Sasha y su padre. Sasha eating a potato.jpg|Sasha comiendo una patata. Keith Shadis and Sasha.jpg|Shadis le grita a Sasha. Historia le da comida a Sasha.png|Sasha come con desesperación. Sasha Blouse.jpg|Sasha pensando en comida. Sasha saves Samuel.png|Sasha salva a Samuel. Sasha frente a las víctimas.png|Sasha frente a las víctimas. New Survey Corps members.png|Uniendose a la Legion de Reconocimiento. Sasha se encuentra con un Titán aberrante.jpg|Sasha se encuentra con un Titán aberrante. Sasha intenta cortar la nuca del titán.png|Atacando a un titán con un hacha. Sasha protects a child from the attack of a Titan.jpg|Sasha protege a una niña del titán. Mr. Braus sees Sasha.jpg|Sasha se reencuentra con su padre. Sasha delivers the report.png|Sasha le entrega un reporte a Hange. Armin and Sasha hear Reiner's confession.png|Sasha escucha la verdad sobre Reiner y Bertolt. Sasha and Armin blown away by the transformation.png|Sasha y Armin observan a los traidores transformandose. Sasha and the others on their way back to Wall Rose.png|Sasha y los demas regresan al muro Rose. En otros medios Diseño de Sasha en el anime.png|Diseño en el anime Diseño original de Sasha.png|Primer diseño Sasha live action.png|En el live action Eren, Sasha ,Armin y Mikasa dentro del Titán.jpg|Estilo chibi Sasha robando carne del almacen.jpg Sasha (AOT 2).png|En Attack on Titan 2 Categoría:Galerías de personajes